goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
CarrotKiller101
carrotkiller101 was a former goanimate user who at first made random videos and later became a grounded series creator, he not only made grounded videos but also made random videos until his go!animate account was banned for good in November 2013, most of his older go!animate videos were reuploaded by funeditor4 he comes back to the vyond community in 2019 as epicjuggie453 for a while until he gets bored again. and continues the dora series along with a few new series as well he announceS that he will retire grounded videos and continue making random videos like the old times, before the legacy video maker shuts down, he renamed himself as Epicjuggieanimator, so far hes been busy until he returned with blender animations. he is continuing the vyond videos before it retires.. he also says that he will quit the community again after the legacy video maker is gone forever since there won't be any way to bring back comedy world ever again unless something appears. and will never use business friendly, he finally finished the dora/the grounded series on december 18th 2019, on that same day the legacy video maker retired. which really upsetted him which causes him to abandon his youtube channel. angry that vyond has just killed the legacy of goanimate. Carrer in the early days he was just a normal animator he made a few random videos about himself and a few other characters doing random things, until he discovered the grounded videos he did made one of random kids getting grounded but continued on making random videos afterwards up until june where he made his first ever grounded series eric gets grounded, near the end of july he decided to get more characters for his videos and made more random videos and grounded videos as well and then he started making the jake series and he keeps updating his avatar every end of a month, in the next month he created the arhold and andrea series and continued on his goanimate carrer while his friend superandrew418 remixes some of his random videos which he enjoys, in the final year of his goanimate account he continued on making grounded videos and even started new series such as the timmy the dog grounded series and jimmy gets grounded, while still animating random videos he started making videos out of dora but didn't had her avatar until march or april, however there was no avatars for her parents so he decided to just make them random, he most likely enjoyed making the dora grounded series but still made random videos, around july his account was banned by dan the handsome (which maybe because of how many trolls has been coming on over the last few days) and he was upset and later got a youtube account, however he tried to come back to goanimate several times in august but got banned back and fourth no matter what, until september where his account was not just banned but was only private his account was back into public sometime later, and he enjoyed making more videos again but then a dora fan came up and pissed him off until he was banned FOR GOOD, and was unable to log back in this time this made him sad but eventually causing him to leave the goanimate community sometime in 2014 due to his account being gone and he is no longer able to get a full feature account, he returns in 2019 he comes back as epicjuggie453 on youtube after having nothing else to do but still misses his account, he continued on making the dora grounded series as well as a few new ones starring garrett, amelia and ryan jr, but even made a few caillou videos, however he eventually started to get tired of making grounded videos but was still making random videos like the old times, on august 10th he has gotten tired of his first account on goanimate being banned and vyond's bullcrap and wants all of his goanimate videos back so the legacy of carrotkiller101studios can live on, ON December 18th he finally finishes his grounded series, but on the same day comedy world gets removed later on that day, making him angry, and because of this he Leaves again and he will not use business friendly due to it not letting him create characters that looks exactly like any tv shows.. he also hopes that the old goanimate can one day get revived. along with his old account, so he can make videos again Category:Users Characters known characters that he created himself dora the explorer (the original 2013 character) Jake arhold andrea sally lenny the dog ryan freddie jimmy juliana ryan jr other characters i don't remember. Category:People that retired goanimate Category:Retired Category:Former GoAnimators Category:GoAnimators Category:Creators Category:Neutral users Category:Users who returned to goanimate for a while Category:Non grounded video fans Category:Users who don't use GoAnimate For Schools Category:Non grounded videos fan Category:2011 users Category:Users banned on goanimate Category:Baxter Fans Category:Non vgcp users Category:Business friendly haters Category:Former creators Category:People That Retired Vyond Category:Real People Category:3d animators Category:Blender animators Category:Zack fans